


The Room

by great_neckpectations



Series: Honeybee Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Interrogation, Kink, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: WARNING: This is re-negotiated kink scene. There is interrogation play, non-con, kidnapping, verbal abuse/humiliation, rough body play





	The Room

11:34pm - Friday night

“That’ll be $14.60, ma’am”, the cashier behind the bulletproof glass relayed.

Ja’Nae inserted her blue debit card into the machine and when the receipt printed, she made her way back home. The street was unusually quiet tonight. She rounded the corner with her apartment building in view.

A rattle among the trash cans caused her avert her eyes to the alley.

The room was dimly lit. Ja'Nae struggled to remember the night’s previous events as she rose from the concrete floor. Somehow she was now in a small room with no windows and one exit and entrance. The walls were cinder blocks painted white that had become dingy and weather over the years.The room was empty except for a wooden chair accompanied by a metal square table, and of course, her trembling, frightened body.

There was a buzz from the shotty lighting overhead.

“How did I get here?”, she thought. She began to mentally trace her steps backward.

 

Luna needed cat food.The only place in walking distance still open at 11pm was the bodega around the corner. She remembered paying for the food and walking towards her apartment that’s where things went blurry. Her present mind was still hazy. It felt like she awoke from a deep slumber.

She felt a slight soreness on her face like someone had grabbed her face hard but everything else seem to be in place. Ja'Nae paced around the room. The door was large and metal with what looked like bolted locks on the other side and it was secure like fort knox.

She tried pulling, pushing. Her fists beat against the door until her knuckles were bloody. Her voice bounced off the barren walls as she screamed for help.

“Please! Someone! Someone help! Where am I?”

She stilled for a moment when she heard faint rummaging outside the door. This renewed her fruitless struggle to yell and beat the door until she was saved.

The clunky noise of the locks opening made Ja'Nae’s heart rate increase. This person was either her savior or her murderer. The heavy door drug across the floor and its hinges screeched from rust. She ran behind the chair in the middle of the room. She might need to utilize it if the person meant harm to her.

Worn, jet black boots stomped into the room. The figure stilled after crossing the threshold. Ja'Nae peaked from behind the chair and saw a familiar face. It was Steve Rogers. She instantly jumped up and ran to him, crashing into his chest

“oh my God, Steve. It’s you. I was so scared. Where are we? How did I get here?”, she said not lifting her head to see his cold demeanor. The silence from him and his non-return of a hug made Ja'Nae let go of him and back away.

“Steve? Did you hear me? Why are we here? Are we safe?”

Steve’s face didn’t change. His ice cold blue eyes bore into her, making her shiver. Usually Steve made her feel warm but tonight…frost nipped at her.

“Sit”, he said eerily calm

“sit? what do you mean sit? Steve! I want to go home? Why am I here in this room? I don’t remember coming here?”

“I said fucking sit or I will make you sit”. His voice was lower and gritty now.

“Steve…I-I”, before she could continue, Steve stalked over to her and push her into the metal table. It slide under their force almost causing Ja'Nae to fall. Steve’s large hands gripped her arms, bruising them with his thumbs. He brought his face close to her’s and snarled.

“Why do I always have to repeat myself with you, huh? Are deaf or are you dumb?”, he spat

“Steve..you’re scaring me”.

Ja'Nae began to sob. Tears ran down her brown full cheeks. She drew in a large breath and sniffled trying to maintain some composure. Steve used his index finger to lift her chin to make her stare at him. His eyes seemed dead. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Ja'Nae felt some type of relief until he drew his hang back and landed a stinging slap across her cheek. The slap was powerful enough to twist her body and knock her out of the chair.

Ja'Nae tried to drag her body into the corner while her hand held her cheek trying to soothe the radiating pain.

“Don’t run away from me, Ms. Alexander. I have reliable evidence that on Thursday of last week around 9pm, you met with Hydra-affiliated operatives sell information on me and the rest of the Avengers.” He cocked his brow and folded his arms.

She stumbled, “Ms. Alexander? Steve why are you interrogating me? Hydra? Why would I be talking to Hydra?”

Steve bent down and pulled Ja'Nae up by the collar of her shirt. With his strength, even her plus size figure turned into a ragdoll to him. In the midst of her falling from the chair, she sprained her ankle. “owww… I think my ankle is messed up. Steve! STOP THIS NOW! PLEASE! I love you. I would never betray you or the Avengers”.

“Do you have a little red in your ledger”? He read her face for a response.

“No”. Ja’Nae withdrew into herself, bringing her knees to the her chest. She wanted to disappear then and there.

She fought tears of frustration and fear as she begged Steve to stop this act and believe her. Steve’s face was unnerving in its ability to not show any emotion. He swiped his thumb across her cheek, seeming to admire the forming bruise. The pad of his thumb caught a tear and he brought it to his tongue. He sat her in the chair and turned away.

“Did you know that tears taste different depending on your mood? Your tears of joy are much different than your tears from sorrow.” A beat. “I can taste how scared you are”.

He chuckled while he pivoted on his heel. Suddenly he slammed his hands on the metal table making Ja'Nae almost jump out of her skin. He huffed and shook his head. “Who is in charge of this set-up, Ms. Alexander?”.

Ja'Nae didn’t know how to answer. She knew Steve was beyond gone and would not believe anything she said. She remained silent and stared at her reflection in the shiny table in front of her.

“Silent type, huh?” There was amusement in his voice almost as her speechlessness. Ja'Nae’s tongue felt heavy as she wanted to sob again. Her lips formed a pout to hold everything in.

“Such a big baby”.

"How long have you been working with them? Before or after our 1 year anniversary?”

“Before or after, I bought you the puppy you begged me for, hmm?”

“Should have known you’d be backstabbing cunt”.

“Steve”… Ja'Nae groaned. “Please don’t hurt me”. Her plea set him off and he lifted the table and slammed into the adjacent wall. Ja'Nae quickly rose to her feet only to back into a wall . Steve grabbed the sides her of neck squeezing making her light headed. Her eyes fluttered but she able to see Steve’s gaze become sinister.

“What am I going to do with you? You know too much. Maybe I fuck the truth outta you?”

Ja'Nae was confused. Steve moved her hands over the growing bulge in his pants.

“Mmm you see how hard you get me every time you beg me to not hurt you, huh?”

Steve began to unbuckle his pants with one hand while the other one began harshly kneaded her breasts. Ja'Nae looked straight ahead at the slightly ajared door. Maybe if she distracted him she could run out… but how do you out run Captain America?

So she stayed in place. Maybe if she went along with this…he wouldn’t hurt her further. Maybe in the middle of it…he would stop with this nonsense.

“Look at me” he reprimanded

His eyes were hazy. Hazy with anger. There was something about his pursed lips and the veins in his neck that make her dizzy with some type of emotion. He stroked his dick while keeping his eyes on her.

“You’re so beautiful when you shut that pretty mouth of yours”, he teased

“So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck your throat until I get what I want out of you. If you don’t talk, well we’ll how long you last”. 

He yanked Ja'Nae to her knees, causing her to yelp in pain.He tapped lightly on his bruised cheek with his large length. Her lips quivered.

“Open up…. or I’ll hold your mouth for you”

Ja'Nae parted her lips slightly and that was enough for Steve to push his shaft past her tonsils. He tasted salty. Ja'Nae gagged trying to breath out her nose. Steve noticed and pinched her nostrils making her wiggle to remove him from her mouth.She was choking and her last bit of breath left her lungs. Steve pulled away and oxygen rushed back to her brain and lung hitting her like a brick.

Steve continued to fuck her throat. Ja'Nae eyes were puffy and red and drool cascaded down her cleavage. Steve had a tight grip in her hair and he did not let up. He drew back once more out of her mouth and looked at her.

“Are you going to talk or am I gonna have to use your other holes?”

Ja'Nae’s breaths were ragged and tears had blurred her vision to the point where Steve look like an apparition.She tried swallowing the excess saliva ignoring the pain in her throat.

"Steve….no….I’m not working with them”.

Steve rolled his eyes and grumbled. He pulled Ja'Nae by her curls and slammed her against the table. Now she was bent over with her voluptuous ass sticking out. With his elbow digging into her spine, Ja'Nae’s face was pressed against the coldness of the table. She could feel Steve ripping her leggings.The chill of the room and the building heat between her legs contrasted each other.

She could feel him line himself up with her wet entrance. He dug his elbow in deeper and pushed in without warning.

“Hmmm maybe when I fuck the shit out of you ,you can run and tell your little Hydra friends about how I bruised your tight pussy?”

“Tell them Cap fucked you until you couldn’t walk or talk”, he antagonized as he pounded into her.

His head of this dick smashed into her cervix, almost causing her legs to buck underneath her. Wetness built inside her and squelching sounds filled the small room as Steve filled her to a hilt. He stretched her like never before and she felt a slight burning sensation that made her even more aroused. The sounds that managed to escape were ugly, screeches and squeals that harmonized with Steve’s animalistic grunts.

Steve firmly grabbed Ja'Nae by the back her neck to turn her to look at him and moved his face alongside hers.

“Maybe I should send Hydra a few pics of you and your bruised up pussy filled with my cum, huh?”

Ja'Nae moaned at this threat. She was in pain and tried not to put weight on her swelling ankle. However, a familiar feeling began to permeate from her stomach.  
Her loving Steve was gone and replaced by a sadist with no regards to her safety or welfare. He wanted to make an example of her. He wanted to unleash whatever pipe dream of revenge he had against Hydra on to her. And she would have to take whatever he dished out.

“Im so happy I waited until you woke up to fuck you. You looked so peaceful after I knocked you out with Chloroform…..it wouldn’t have been as fun. I like hearing you in pain”.

He continued to slam into Ja'Nae, her stomach bumping into the edge of the table, surely creating more bruises on her sepia-toned skin. With each threat, she got closer to her orgasm. She was at his mercy and that frightened her and turned her on.

“ahhh you fucking cunt….you’re going to make me cum.”

“Who do you belong to? Hydra or me?”

Ja'Nae managed to push out, “You, Steve. Please. Use me” between her whimpers

Steve’s strokes became sloppy and he quickened his pace. Lines of liquid ran down Ja'Nae’s legs. She was coming undone around Steve and it only drove him to empty ropes of his warm seed into her. Steve roared loudly and slowly pulled out of her.

Ja'Nae held onto the table trying to steady herself. Her eyes fluttered shut and everything was black. When she awoke, she was curled up in the back of a moving vehicle. It seemed like a pickup truck. Her hands were tied behind her back and something covered the tailgate.

The truck gently rocked her. She was sore all over. She was cold. She barely remembered what happened between the room and the car. He must have knocked her out again, so she wouldn’t see where she was. Exhaustion overcame her and her lids became heavy.

Spritz of water awoke her this time. She was now laying in a tub and Steve was spraying her with water from the removable shower head.

“What…”

“Shhhh”, Steve replied

“Don’t talk. I don’t think you have much of a voice left”. His smile this time was warm and sweet not sinister as before.

“Sorry about spraying you. I needed to wake you up”. Ja'Nae just chuckled ..trying to hold in her laughter and not feel the all the pain her body was holding. Steve drew a bath and let Ja'Nae soak some of her pain away.

He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, firmly grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down in the tub.

“I’m not done with you yet” was all she heard before her head was completely

submerged in water the bathwater. She raved and splashed trying to escape his grasp and come up for air. She knew if she yelled, water would fill her lungs and she would be done for. Her nails dug into his arm and she patted his forearm 3 times. Steve pulled her up immediately.

“You okay, honeybee?”, he frantically asked. His eyes were wide with concern and he gently rubbed her shoulder that he grabbed a moment ago.

Panting for air, Ja'Nae shook her head. “I gotta pee”. They both laughed and paused the scene.


End file.
